Back to the supernatural
by Shiruba.ken
Summary: Stiles and Erie moved back to Beacon Hill after his mum passed away. They were all hoping for a normal school life. But life isn't always fair. They met Werewolf oh not one but a few of them. And frankly werewolves, not really what they wanted. Derek/Stiles, Isaac/OC
1. Chapter 1: Return to Beacon Hill

Hello, this is the first time I write a fanfiction that have OC in it.

I hope you all like it. It still Sterek, it just I'm giving Isaac/OC.

Even though, Sterek have a rough road ahead of them, so if you all ready for it. It might be quite angst as well, Just warning.  
but still gonna be happy ending. This start in season 2 and continue to season 3.  
I might jump around. Just saying ^^

I fixed it up, with my grammar mistakes and everything, I hope you all like it now.

-Sora-

* * *

The train started moved slowly out of the station, leaving the most exciting city at night behind. Stiles looked through the glass window as the train speeded up he didn't want to go to Beacon or Bacon Hill or what so ever, he wanted to stay in New York. But after his mom died he had to move back to his only guardian left, his dad. Not that he didn't like his dad it just that the old man never home. He was the sheriff and by being a sheriff he was always out and rarely home. Stiles was proud of his dad and love him, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted his dad to at least spend more time with him. But at least Erie had decided to move back with him. He looked at the dark blue hair girl in front of him who had her headphone and eyes never left the book. He complained:

"When will we be there?"

"We'll be there as soon as you stop your whining, Stiles"

"I don't like that place, Bacon Hill, it's already reeks of boredom"

"It's Beacon Hill" Erie raised her eyebrow annoyingly at her best friend.

"Whatever, it doesn't make it any less boring"

"Aren't you glad to see your dad?"

"My one and only excitement" Stiles said sarcastically.

"I don't know Stiles, After all we been through, I could use a little boring" Erie flashed a smile at Stiles before going back to her book and completely ignore Stiles further whining because she knew, even if the boy was complaining he actually felt the same thing.

Finally the trained stop and the two stepped out of the train. They saw John already standing there waiting for them. Stiles ran to his dad and gave the man a tight hug. Despite everything he said, he still glad to see his dad and knowing that he was still well. He saw behind him that his dad was an old Jeep and joked:

"You not picking us with the police car, like you know sort of arrested us home?"

"Not this time Stiles, and you must be miss Grimshaw" John said and raised his hand out.

"Please, just call me Erie. Stiles told me a lot about you, Mr Stilinski" The dark blue hair girl smiled as she took the sheriff hand and shook it.

"I hope no bad things" John laughed.

"If you counted eating un-healthy is bad, then yes" Erie winked at the sheriff and earned another laugh from the man and a grin on her best friend face.

John helped Stiles and Erie put their bag in the car as they started talking. Stiles told him about New York, told the man that if he ever retired, he should come to New York. He told his dad about how he met Erie. They weren't on the best of term at first but as times went by they figured out that they had quite a lot of things in common and before they even know it they had become best friend.

"So Stiles…" His dad interrupted Stiles when he was in the middle telling him about the time that he 'accidently' pushed the blue head into the pool..

"Yea dad?" Stiles answered.

"Are you keen on going to school here?"

"Not really, high school kinda suck no matter where they are, beside I'm here before dad, there nothing that a Stilinski can't handle right" Stiles shrugged his shoulder .

"Whatever you say son, and Erie I'm glad to have you here, you are welcome to stay as long as you want"

"Thank you, Mr Stilinski." Erie smiled.

"Just called me John"

"John" the girl nodded.

"oh and Stiles, this Jeep is your"

John regretted the moment he said it, he should have told his son when they were at home because right after he said it his son didn't stop jumping around like an over hyperactive kid. Right after they arrive at home, his son gave him another hug after a long speech of how much of an awesome dad the sheriff was. Dinner was nice, his dad cooked everything and for once it was all healthy food. Stiles was surprised to know that his father had cancelled everything to spend his first night with his son and his friend. Never the less Stiles was happier than ever. After dinner, it took Stiles and Erie more than one hour and along with a few letter from his mom to convince his dad to let him and Erie stayed in the same room. After that Erie went up stair to take a shower because she knew, that Stiles and his dad was going to have a talk about his mom, how she had been. After all it has been 10 years since Stiles moved to New York with his mom because of her illness. His dad had to stay behind because there were a fire in a house outside the town and killed many people and kids. He couldn't come to New York because of his schedule but he called and many letter was sent. Erie knew, though Stiles was sad the sheriff was heartbroken. The sheriff had lost the love of his life, he has lost the right of having someone he lay in bed with when the job was stressful, he has lost Stiles mother.

Erie was drying her hair when Stiles got into the room, she saw the puff in the boy eyes, the talk must went well, since she didn't hear any yelling. Firgure that she should change the topic she fake yawned :

"Do you got my bed?"

"Shit, I forgot" Stiles gapped and slapped himself in the forehead.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you Stilinski" The girl snarled.

"Sorry Sorry, how about just for tonight and we'll go out and buy you a new one, okay?"

"Fine, I will get choose"

"No problem"

Stiles nodded before jumping on the bed, and pat the space next to him. Erie just rolled her eyes and turned into a white cat and jumped on to the spot that Stiles pat and lay there. The two drifted off to sleep and before they even know it. Tomorrow would be an exciting day for both of them or might not be. But then again, who know right?

"Stiles" He heard Erie voice next to him. He patted the cat's head and murmured softly

"Yea?"

"Do you glad that you're back now?"

"Yea, I do" Stiles smiled and slowly both of them drifted into slumber.

~o~

Morning came as each ray of sunlight shone in and danced around on Stiles closed eyes forcing the eyes to open. He looked around and couldn't see Erie anywhere. He could smell the bacon and eggs from the kitchen and drooled over it. But he realized that his dad weren't allow to eat bacon and rushed down stair, at the kitchen he found Erie in his old shirt eating breakfast. His dad just looked at him with worries eyes and mouthed toward him: "Please don't tell me that you did what I think you did", Stiles just laughed at his dad and said:

"Naw, it's my old shirt I gave it to Erie because she felt comfortable in it, and you better not eating those bacon"

"Cut me some slack son, I got to cover the shift I loose yesterday, I need those protein"

"Yea, yea, just today, after that no more. I'm in charge of this family food now." Stiles said sarcastically before stuffed the bacon into his mouth.

"no, I want my meat" Erie objected.

"Don't worry, that just for my dad" Stiles said and he swear he saw his dad perked and let out a groan of protest before leaving the house, though the sheriff didn't forget to give his son a peck on his temple and wish him a good first day at school.

Stiles was nervous. He didn't like being the new kid, especially at the middle of the year. He would be everyone attention. That was the last thing he needed. Even though Erie was here but what happen if he didn't share any class with Erie? It would be a disaster, the end of the world for him. On the jeep as he drove to school, his hands fidgeted nervously Erie noticed the nervousness she smiled at him and said:

"Hey Stiles, everything would be okay. Just relax okay?"

"What happen if nothing gonna be okay?"

"I'm here, and it will be" Erie smiled, and for some reason the smile calmed him down and he smiled back her.

The jeep stopped at school, and everyone turned around and looked at the car. No one in the school, owned a jeep, not mention an old jeep. Stiles walked out, and followed by Erie. He could felt every eyes were on them, eye-ing them curiously. He whispered to Erie:

"I think everybody is looking at us"

"Well, what ya think" Erie rolled her eyes at her silly best friend.

As soon as the word left the girl mouth, Stiles mentally slapped himself, since his best friend had blue hair and dress up like bunch of hip hoper, but Stiles had to admit that styles suited her, along with her head phone. While him, just jean and his favourite Deadpool shirt then another checker board shirt simple but comfortable. They walked quickly inside the school and was introduced in the new class. Lucky for Stiles every class of him had Erie in it. As soon as they entered English class, Erie tensed up. Stiles looked at his best friend tensed up as if there something here in these school were somehow intimidated her. The teacher introduced them to the class. At first the whole class laughed at Stiles name, asking him what kind of name is Stiles, and Stiles just looked at them and answered:

"Well you can try to pronounce my real name then"

Looking at the class, trying to pronounce his real name make the brunette laughed. He smirked at them :

"Well, don't be bother. It's an ancient name that sadly only high IQ people can read it"

The whole class became silent as Stiles and Erie moved down to the empty and sit there. Stiles could feel that his friends were still all tensed up for no reason. He wanted to ask why but didn't get a chance, because it seemed that they had a strict teacher. After English they got PE, and he must say, the coach was one weird and frightening person. He changed his clothes quickly and get out. They were doing cross – country outside the school and yes at this autumn almost winter day. He shivered as he moved outside. He quickly ran to his best friend, he now had a chance to ask his friend the reason why she was so tense. Erie replied while her eyes were still stuck on the two people in front of her:

"There something about those two that I don't like, not even one bit"

"You mean, Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey?"

"Yea, and how did you know their name?"

"If you have your head phone off for some time then actually listen to the rollcall you would know their name as well" Stiles mocked.

"Who would listen to roll call, oh they started running, I'm gonna go see for myself what they really are" Erie said before dashing of after.

"Wait…Great" Stiles muttered as he saw his friend ran off chasing those boys knowing that there was no way he could catch up to her.

Erie ran after the four boys and what she saw definitely the reason why she was all tensed up. They were Werewolves, no wonder she wasn't on good term with them. But they were fighting each other? So a pack quarrels? She wondered. But they didn't smell like the same pack, so a rival pack then. But then she heard a scream, and the first thing that popped into her head was Stiles, and she ran back and for one second there she looked back and found the blond was staring at her.

When she arrived there, she found a car crashed and the police pulled out a body. It was a man, his throat was slashed. Not the image she wanted to see right now. But a woman was brought out and she was alive. And she was pregnant; Erie could hear the second heartbeat beating, at least it was pretty healthy. Stiles cling on to his father asking him about the corpse and found out that there was one person before this unfortunate guy and it was Isaac's father. Erie listened to the sheriff and pulled Stiles away from the corpse to somewhere else. She asked Stiles:

"Look at these accidents, Stiles, and you remember when I said about those two guys?"

"Yea? What?"

"They are werewolves, Stiles" Erie grumbled.

"Seriously?".

"Do it look like I'm joking?" Erie glared at Stiles.

"mm...no"

They continued their conversation and have absolutely no idea that the whole conversation was all eavesdropped by Isaac and Scott. All students went back inside when they heard the bells though mostly it was lunch time. Stiles and Erie were sitting on the table eating their lunch in silent, but their minds were in a different world. They didn't notice anything around them, until all the hair on Erie suddenly stood up. She tensed up, knowing that what coming from behind her isn't what she wanted see. But before she could tell Stiles those two boys already making them self feel at home and sat in front of them. Isaac smirked and started the conversation first:

"I overheard that you guys know something about us"

"That is the worst pick up line ever" Stiles laughed.

"Look, we can explain" Scott stopped Isaac before the blond could do something that would get them both in trouble.

"Let cut the chase, look we don't want to be involve your werewolf business so, let pretend this conversation never happened. We won't tell anyone so could you please kindly enough leave us alone?"

With that Erie walked away pulling Stiles with her, leaving the two werewolves staring at each other, confusingly. Scott decided to make a truce Isaac because what he had discovered about the girl shocked him:

"Isaac did you hear that?"

"What?" Isaac snapped.

"At them, did you hear their heart beat"

"Yea, I can" Isaac raised an eyes brow at Scott with a confused expression

"How many?"

"One" Isaac snapped irritably

"And there are two of them"

Scott shook Isaac's shoulder and see the confused expression of the blond become shocked and back to confused again. Isaac looked at the two figures before him and pulled out his phone and dialled his Alpha number and when the other side picked up:

"Derek, we got a problem"

~o~

Stiles drove the jeep to the garage. He really appreciated the car but seriously this was almost an old junk. He drove in the garage; the mechanic looked at his car sympathetically, and motioned him to drove it in next to the car that he was fixing. He apologized to Erie for not able to drive her home and promised her to buy her load of chocolate and would help on level 780 of the online game community. He sighed, this was gonna to be a long night. He wondered how Erie was going get home, she probably gonna called his dad. But little did Stiles know, she had caught a ride from a certain black Camaro.

Erie fidgeted around uncomfortably:

"Why am I here in this old abandon train station?"

"What are you?" The tall muscular raven head growled toward her.

"Wait so you guy gonna kill me? To protect your little secret?" Erie mocked.

"Don't make me ask again. What are you?"

"You just did" Erie pointed out sarcastically.

The dark hair man, bare out his claws with bright red eyes. "oh, Alpha" Erie thought, but before the claw could touch the girl's small body, Erie yelled:

"Woa woa, calm down, can we talk in like a less violence way?"

"What…Are….YOU?"

"Why are you keep on asking me what am I for? Erie raised her eyebrows in confused.

"Because I can't hear you fucking heart beat"

The raven head yelled at Erie, and the girl felt like her ears was going to be busted if this continue, and let's be honest, the only thing real life that was in common with Twilight magingy, was that werewolves males is often shirtless, both female and male were hot and sexy and of course stink.

"ah that, I don't exactly have a heart"

"What are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" Erie smirked.

"Because I will ripe your throat out, if you don't. With my teeth" The Alpha bared his teeth out, and Erie just laughed.

"I don't need a heart to live, what make you think ripping my throat gonna change that"

She heard the dark hair male growled in anger, someone got a temper issue. She saw Isaac stood beside the alpha, a blond girl, a dark skin male and there weren't any Scott. Then Scott definitely in a different pack. She saw the male in front of her ready to charge at her when his phone suddenly gone off. The Alpha stopped and answered in with an obvious irritation:

"What do you want now Scott?"

So they not exactly rivals, so were they like a little rough playing. It was getting late, Stiles and Mr Stilinski probably started to worry sick about her. She should end this soon, though it wasn't bad pissing the Alpha off. But what the man replied next was what shocked her:

"What the heck is a Stiles?"

"Stiles? WHAT WRONG WITH HIM?" Erie asked, she found her voice extremely unstable.

"So, he's your friend?" Derek raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting on the chair

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" Erie practically yelled and rushed toward the Alpha aiming for his phone. She heard Scott on the other line asking:

"Derek, what happen?"

"Oi, McCall, What happen to Stiles?" Erie screamed at the phone and she was immediate held back by Isaac.

"Erie?"

"FUCKING answer me"

"He was attacked" Scott quietly said.

"By whom?" Erie growled, her voice was filled with venom.

"I don't know, but he weren't hurt, in fact he was paralysed, from his neck down do you want to talk to him"

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE" She roared and pushed Isaac back and snatched the phone from Derek.

"Erie?"

"Stiles, what happen?"

"This things, it has scales, a tail, yellow eyes, and its claws it like has poison in them that paralysed the victim oh and why are you with Derek whoever he is"

"He is no one, Look Stiles, are you safe? No injuries?" Erie seemed to calm down, but her fist tightened up.

"If you don't count being paralysed from neck down is injuries then I'm completely safe, look Scott got here in time so I'm fine, do you know that me and Scott actually have load in common…"

"I'll be there like 10" She quickly cut him off and turned off Derek phone before tossing it back it the Alpha himself.

"I love to stay and continue this fun game, but gotta go" She winked and quickly jumped out of the near window.

They quickly rushed to the window but she was gone. Derek punched the nearest wood column and created a crack from it. He growled. But if that girl was here when that boy - Stiles was attacked which mean she wasn't the creature. Then what is she? Although it seem like Stiles was someone really important to her and its about time he pay a visit to see who that Stiles kid is.

~o~

Erie rushed to the hospital and found Scott and Stiles chatted happily. Stiles saw her and motion her to come closer, he practically laughed when he saw her:

"Erie, Scott even had a more fucked up life that I did"

"Wait you guy are like best buddies now or something?" Erie rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Yea, And Scott gonna teach me how to play lacrosse how amazing is that?" Stiles was completely chippy over that.

"Don't tell me, you told him about us?"

"Yup I did, First rule of being BFF no, secret" Stiles nodded proudly.

"Nice, welcome to the club" Erie offered her hand and shook it with Scott.

"So do you actually can turn into a cat?"

"Well, can you turn into a wolf?" Erie laughed at Scott's silliness and decided if Stiles accepted the wolf then she would as well despite her dislike toward wolves.

Turn out, the poison only last for 3 hours. So Stiles was free to move and the got on the Jeep. Stiles offered to drive Scott home and on the way he didn't stop one to whine about his supposed-to-be-ex-girlfriend and how scary her family was. Erie gave the teen a sympathy look:

"Sound like Romeo and Juliet, Werewolf – hunter version"

"I know, but the most scary part was her grandfather, there something about him that creep me out" Scott admitted.

Erie just shook her shoulder. All hunters were scary, and the Argents were not an exception either even if Allison is not vicious toward the supernatural creatures. After dropping Scott home and they got back home, Erie looked at Stiles:

"Are you sure you want to help him?"

"Don't you felt sorry for him? And yes, Innocent people getting kill was never my idea, especially when Derek think that Lydia as the culprit, since Jackson is out of the picture"

"Who the fuck was Lydia and Jackson? And what about that guy Derek?"

"Strawberry Blond, 5"4, smart" Stiles describe with a dreamy eyes"

"The new love of your life, I get it and the other guy?"

"Her fucking douchebag boyfriend or ex – boyfriend whatever its look like now. And don't' trust Derek. That what Scott said" Stiles shrugged.

"I still don't like Werewolves" Erie shook her head wearily.

"But Scott got you this"

Stiles pull out a brand new bed, along with scratching pole. The bed pure black and it smelled nice. Erie grabbed and felt out soft was the bed and along was a small house to put the bed in, and he even got her a small silver synthetic tree with loads of braches. Erie grinned widely before started speaking:

"Well, except him. I like him. Let help him, also if we ever corner that creature I will give it a piece of mind of hurting you"

"Aw, but I thinking I got it cover" Stiles smiled, before jumping on his bed, he got a long day.

Erie just shrugged turned back to a cat and tried out her new bed. She slept comfortably in it, this new bed was exactly what she needed after a long day and meeting with so many werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust?

**Hey...Thank for bearing with my story. It has mistake (i know) I'm sort of horrible at it. **

**Like i said, because I did major change to the story, by bringing Stiles as a new comer at season 2. **

**So the order of all the episode gonna be mixed up.**

**Thank for reading, everyone. :D**

**-Sora**

* * *

Chapter 2

Two week s later, while Scott's bond with Stiles grew stronger, the hunt for the creature now named Kanima has become even more essential. They knew that the creature was Jackson. Apparently when Jackson was not the cold blooded homicidal lizard, he wasn't the killer, so it was like two souls dwell in one body. But who was the one controlling the creature was the mystery and somewhere in the abandoned train station was the four werewolves. They discussed, they growled, they hissed, but they weren't going anywhere with further than:

"We can't trust them" Erica snapped.  
"Scott trust them" Derek said.  
"And you trust Scott?" Isaac asked.  
"I don't know, but there something about them that tell me that they are not bad"  
"That doesn't mean that we can trust them" Boyd growled.  
"What we need to focus now is not them, our enemies were the Kanima and Gerard" Derek said finally.

The three wolves nodded in understanding and turned around. They got school to go to because someone had to keep an eye on a certain lizard and the two unknown creatures and that person wasn't gonna be the softy Scott.

Erica looked around the hall way, she wondered if she killed Jackson now, what would happen. Why didn't Derek let her kill the creature? He's snake, he deserved to die. Then she saw Stiles walking passed her and didn't even looking back at her once. She didn't trust the brunette, not because that he was human, but was he even human? She grabbed Stiles arm yanked the boy back, Stiles let out a protest squeak and looked at the blond:

"What?"  
"What are you Stiles?"  
"Great, now we back to the topic what is a Stiles" Stiles rolled his eyes and he got slammed to the wall with Erica claws on his chest. The glared on Erica's eyes know clearly told the boy that she was annoyed very annoyed.  
"If I were you, I would put those claws away"

Stiles said and adverted his eyes toward the camera at the corner of the hallway. Erica cursed, damn those Argent family, they were everywhere. She pulled back her claws and Stiles pushed her claws away:

"You want to play Cat Woman? Fine I'll be your Batman"  
"Why are you helping Scott? This is none of your business" Erica asked confusingly.  
"First, because he's my friend, second it's become my business when Jackson almost killed me last time"

Stiles moved his hand along his torso to ease the creases while Erica groaned at him angrily.

"You guys don't even know each other that long to be willing to die for each other" Erica practically yelled and almost damage Stiles's ear.  
"For me, time didn't mean anything for friendship if we really care for each other. Though I know you don't like me, but if it's needed, I would take a bullet for you." Stiles simply said.

Erica stood there and stared at Stiles, the blond was shocked. Stiles knew that Erica didn't trust Stiles and didn't seem to care for the boy either, yet the boy still said something like that to her. Even if it might be a lie, it still made her heart beat a little bit faster. She looked and Stiles:

"I knew where Jackson parent were"  
"London?" Stiles tilted his head in confused.  
"No his real parent, STILES are you even looking at me?"

Erica asked furiously when she saw Stiles's eyes didn't even once look at her. The boy walked passed her to the door to the locker room, where he saw water flowing through the door. The door burst opened and fell out was Jackson and Scott fighting. Stiles quickly run toward Scott to hold the boy down and like a cue, Erica rushed to Jackson and held him back. With Jackson in human form he had absolute no strength against her. A minute later Mr. Harris came and gave all of them detention even Matt.

As they siting in the library, Stiles and Scott moved and sat next to Erica. Scott started:

"Stiles said you knew where his real parent is, then where were they?"  
"Why should I tell you?" Erica smirked.  
"Please?" Stiles asked.  
"Beacon Hill cemetery" Erica felt that her heart melt a little bit toward the honey brown eyes.  
"They are dead? Now that helpful" Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"There more, my dad used to insurance Jackson real parent, so when he's 18 he gonna inherence a huge fortune"  
"So he's going be richer than he is now?" Stiles asked in disbelieved.

Erica nodded. She looked at how Stiles ruffled his head in frustration and couldn't help and let out a chuckled because of how cute he was. Even so, those little cute moment didn't last because the light started blinking and Jackson started transforming. Erica charged at Jackson but was thrown back at the shelf, but instead of falling on to the ground, she was caught by Stiles. Suddenly her body started shaking furiously because of the poison, still she could see clearly on the board that Jackson written on the board was: "STAY OUT OF MY WAY, OR I WILL KILL YOU"

Her vision became blurry, she heard Stiles yelled Scott to stop chasing Jackson and came back to help her then the next thing she knew, she was in the train station where Derek broke her arm, to push all the poison out of her system. So she could heal a lot faster. The pain was unbearable. She screamed her lung out to get out much pain through the scream. She felt the embrace around her tightened, she looked up and saw Stiles was holding her tightly. She looked up at the boy, while breathing heavily she tried to get the word out:

"Stiles, you'd make a good Batman"

Isaac walked around the street, not really sure where to go. He didn't want to go back to the train station now. He wanted to avenge his dad, but at the same time he didn't want to deal with all of this. The full moon was coming and he wanted to learn how to control himself but being chained down, was not on Isaac list of becoming a werewolf. He stopped at a cafe where he smelled something familiar, Erie's scent. Curious, he walked in and saw the girl sitting there with the head phone on and listening to music, her eyes were glued to the book beneath her. It seemed that she didn't really care that Isaac was walking toward her. When she looked up and saw Isaac, she frowned:

"Why are you here?"  
"Why can't I, it's a public place" Isaac shrugged.  
"I meant, why you are sitting down at my table that clearly not that public" Erie glared at the blond which made him jolted a bit.  
"Because…maybe I want to get away for a while from all this werewolf, kanima and hunter stuff" Isaac confessed not so sure why he did that, but he just felt like he needed to talk to someone right now.

"You do know that you are a werewolf right?" Erie said while raising an eyebrow.  
"That doesn't stop me feeling like I want to get away" Isaac smiled sadly.  
"And by being me would help you?" Erie raised her eyebrow.

Isaac shrugged. Truthfully, he didn't even know why he was doing this. He knew that he not supposed to trust Erie. When he didn't even know what the girl is. She didn't even had a heart, yet he was here telling her about his own problem.

"Suit yourself" Erie shrugged and glued her eyes back to the book and didn't even once look back at Isaac, though before her attention was occupied by those little black lines on the white pages she looked at the counter to order something.

Isaac sat in silent, the silent was awkward like he expected. There was no sound between them except for the flipping paper from the girl in front of him and the slow melody of Jazz music. Isaac wanted to say something to break the silent, but he didn't know what to say. After all he was sitting here without permission, so it would be fine if the girl treated him like thin air. He decided to stand up and leave, to give the girl back her space, when the waitress came and put on the table two cups of coffee. Isaac eyed the coffees confusingly, he never saw anyone who drank two cups of coffee at the same time before. He was going to ask when Erie looked up at him and said:

"This café has the best coffee, if you intend to keep me company at least occupy yourself with something"  
"Err…Thanks" Isaac blushed before picking up the cup and put it near his lips. He breathed into the cup to cool the coffee before took a sip. Erie was right, the coffee was amazing. The bitter taste travelled through his taste bud, gave him the strong taste of the cocoa bean. The taste was strong yet wasn't too heavy that it's over lapped the milk and the light taste of sweetness from sugar. Isaac sat there and quietly enjoyed the coffee, and all of sudden the awkward tension was gone.

When his cup was half empty he looked at Erie, he saw the girl was still reading, her cup was almost empty:

"What are you reading?"  
"How to lose friend and alienate people" Erie answered.  
"Is it good?" Isaac said, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Depend." Erie put the book mark into the book, closing it and look up, locking her eyes into the blond's eyes in front of her.  
"Depend on what?" Isaac tilted his head in confuse but didn't break the eyes contact.  
"On your definition of good" Erie smiled.

Isaac laughed at the girl's answer. He shook his head in defeat. He about to say something back when he heard Erie's phone buzz, he saw the girl sighed he couldn't help himself but asked:

"What wrong?"  
"Stiles is at your Alpha place. So I'm walking home today"  
"You can walk back to the train station with me, meet up with Stiles so he could drive you home"

Isaac said hopefully. He couldn't understand why he was hopping for Erie to say yes, it just something inside him was telling that he wanted to spend more time with this girl in front of him. His head slumped in disappointment when Erie shook her head. She stood up, pulled out a few notes and put them on the table, before Isaac could say that he could pay for his share, Erie interrupt him:

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not really fond of being with a lot of werewolves. So no. And don't worry about this. It just a cup of coffee"  
"You hate werewolves?" Isaac quietly asked.  
"It's complicated"

Erie took a deep breath then answered, she felt silence had dropped down like a bomb to both of them. She nodded as a goodbye toward the sitting blond and walked out of the café. When she was outside, Erie looked back and saw the blond still sitting there hadn't move at all.

Why did she agree for Isaac to sit next to her? No, Isaac sat down without her permission, but she could have left. Yet she didn't. She even ordered for the curly blond her favourite drink. What was she thinking? At that moment when Isaac told her about his own problem, she couldn't help it but think that Isaac. in some way was just like her. No, Isaac is anything but her. She despite werewolves, the only werewolf she accepted was Scott. She couldn't open up to anymore of those things. Nothing good will come out with being nice and befriend with werewolves. She should stop seeing those werewolves except for Scott and that mean she should stop seeing Isaac as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you

**hey, again,**

**haha, i'm really bad at this right?**

**Just telling you, it gonna be quite a slow build for Sterek.**

**Believe me people, it's Sterek no matter what happen. **

**A die hard Sterek fan like myself wouldn't have it any other way.**

**enjoy this very short chapter everyon**

**-Sora**

* * *

Stiles walked to his Jeep along with Scott. Erie already walked home but before they could get in the car. Derek stopped them, he growled:

"I need to speak to you"  
"I guess mr. Sour Wolf gonna take you home today, see ya tomorrow, bro"

Stiles said, gestured Scott to follow Derek. Stiles got inside the car but before he could close the door Derek stopped door, he yanked Stiles shirt toward him. Stiles could smell the faint smell of pine trees and a small scent of mint from the alpha, he saw the Alpha bared his teeth out:

"I meant you. Stiles"  
"Then I'll stay too" Scott chipped in. Derek look back at Scott growled at him:  
"I need to speak to him. In Private"

Stiles could see the sharp fangs bared out full of murderous intention. He saw Scott tensed up and he was some how glad that Scott wanted to back him up no matter what. But still, he needed to break this tension before any one get hurt.

"Derek, my man. That's is a horrible pick up lines, you know. Bare your teeth out doesn't make them want to stay with you"  
"But it could make them shut up"  
"And how would I talk to you, if I couldn't speak?" Stiles mocked.

When he heard the angry growled and the red eyes, Stiles realized that he should shut up. He looked at Scott, pleading the boy not to leave him through his eyes. And god love him because, Scott refused to leave him behind.

"Who gonna drive me home then? Stiles drove me here"  
"You can take his car, I'll drive him home"  
"Oh no. There's only one person who is allow to drive my baby other than me is Erie. Scott sorry, I love you bro, but no. I am not entrusting my baby to some one who can only control 2 wheels transportations"  
"Non-taken" Scott grinned, because this mean that he's not gonna leave this place without Stiles.  
"Go home Scott"  
"You are not my Alpha. I don't have to follow your order, Derek" Scott replied sternly.  
"Fine" Derek said in defeat. He ignored the mentally high five of the boys and go straight to the point.  
"This thing is faster, deadlier and crueller than all of us, so.."  
"You want us to work together" Scott concluded.

Derek nodded and Stiles tilted his head in confused. If Derek wanted them to cooperate, he didn't have to talk to Stiles. Wasn't Stiles the human of the pack? Why go through the human when you can get straight to your point when Scott – the one with super human strength.

"Then we'll do it my way. We're not killing Jackson" Scott said and Stiles nodded in agreement. Though Jackson could be a dick sometime but he didn't deserve to be killed for something that he did unconsciously.  
"Fine" Scott grinned as Derek nodded his head in defeat. Stiles thought this was the best time for him to ask Derek the question:

"If that the case, you can just talk to Scott. Why do you even need to talk to me? Not along mention in private?"  
"I..." Derek glared at Scott and let out a deep breathe.  
"You?" Stiles asked and tilted his head toward Derek pretended that either he had hearing problem or the alpha needed to speak louder.  
"I...want...to..say..thank...you" Derek muttered. Gosh, it would have been a lot easier if Scott wasn't here. He saw the boy in front of him uttered in shocked, his eyes widen and so did Scott next to him.

"Did you just said, what I think you said? Oh my God Derek sourwolf Hale just thank me, I'm not dreaming right? Say it again, I couldn't hear it very well the first time" Stiles literally jumping around laughing, he saw the older male growled in annoyance, he gritted his teeth:  
"I'm not gonna repeat it. Either accept it or leave"  
"Right, but why are you thanking me?" Stiles asked, he taken aback by the werewolf when he thanked him before and didn't think about the reason.  
"For the other night"  
"The other night?" Stiles scratched his chin trying to remember what happen the other day. Then his eyes went wide:  
"Oh...that"  
"What?" Scott suddenly asked, he didn't seem to understand anything at all.  
"Well..." Stiles started explaining

~Few days ago~

Cold. Was the only thing Stiles could register in his mind. Actually no, Cold and Wet. He was in a freaking pool after all. Not that Stiles didn't want to get out of the pool, it's actually because of next to him was a furious werewolf and lucky for him, he was paralysed. Yep, from the neck down. Stiles held on to him so the man wouldn't drown. He looked at the phone on the ground next to the pool and he wanted to go get it when he heard Scott calling but before he could say anything to the sourwolf next to him:

"Don't even think about it"  
"Aw, I'll be quick"  
"No"  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"No"  
"Don't be an ass or I will drop you" Stiles threatened.  
"Do it and I will rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek snapped back.  
"That's it" Stiles dropped Derek and swam toward the brink of the pool and tried to get the phone, but the kanima beat him to it.

He saw the creature didn't dare to get in the pool or even touch or go near the water. He immediately thought of a way to drive the creature away but suddenly he remembered that there was someone at the bottom of the pool waiting for him. Stiles cursed under his breath and swam down to grab hold of Derek. He brought Derek to the surface, letting the man breath in and out the invisible air so he could be alive. Stiles grinned:

"Told you I'll be quick"  
"I will kill you"  
"As much I love having you threatening my life, we do know that your life right now is in my hand, literally in my hand so can we have a being grateful to Stiles day?"  
"So are we just gonna be in here till it going away?" Derek nodded his head toward the lizard that was circling around the pool, it's golden eyes was waiting to kill them.  
"No, not exactly"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"It's afraid of the pool, Derek or the water" Stiles grinned.  
"So" Derek asked confusingly.  
"Watch"

Stiles shrugged, he motioned his other free hand and brought up a massive wave of water and aim it straight to the lizard. The Kanima quickly dodged to the left. It snarled and bare its teeth against much more vicious than it used to be. Stiles hissed in annoyance for missing the target, he move the water against, but before the water could hit the creature, Stiles saw the lizard stared at its own reflection before bolting out of the pool by crawling on the wall and jumped through the glass window.

"Don't tell me you scare it away with water?"  
"No, it's scare of its own reflection, and you're welcome Derek" Stiles rolled his eyes before crawling out of the pool, dragged Derek along with him.

He let Derek lay on the ground breath all the air into his lung, while waiting for the poison to wear off. Stiles sent a quick text to Scott before he sat down next to Derek. He wave his left hand and a small string of water rose up and follow the boy hand to the alpha chest. Derek felt the cold liquid touched his chest, cold yet comfortable. He could feel the liquid travel to every bit of skin of his body before shone in a light blue colour. He looked up Stiles who was still concentrate on the liquid on his body. He felt his body slowly gaining control as the water lost its shine and turned into a dark black colour.

Finally he was able to stand up. He looked at Stiles who looked at him shrugging. Derek couldn't believe it, weren't Stiles human?

"Aren't you human?"  
"I am human" Stiles raised an eye brow toward the wolf as it was the most obvious thing.  
"Human aren't supposed able to do that" Derek snapped.  
"Actually all human are capable to do it. They just didn't open their mind to the fullest" Stiles grinned.  
"Then why don't you tell us ealier?"  
" I have to be 18 to use it without become tired, beside I don't like using it" Stiles said, sadness was written all over his face.

Derek nodded in understand, he saw the sadness so he didn't press any further.

~Now~

"Bro, that's so cool" Scott grinned and gave Stiles a high give.

Stiles looked at the wolf, who was looking at them angrily. Stiles was surprised, but he somehow felt happy. Derek wasn't all broody, ruthless like he had thought. All of sudden he felt his stomach fluttered. He looked at the sour wolf in front of and shook his head in in objection. When he saw Derek eyed him with concern he quickly grinned:

"No worries, man. Is that all?"  
"Yea…"  
"So all you want to talk to me in private was to say thank you?" Stiles asked, when he saw the man silent as a confirmation, he laughed.

"Aw, you're so cute. If this is a onetime thing, I'm gonna be devastated"  
"Go home" The alpha quickly say and walked back to the old house.

How did the man even able to live in the house anyway? One –third of the house was heavily damaged. How did he even able to shower and get new clothes? Stiles doubted that they even got the water from the council. But then he was tired so was Scott. They just wanted to go home because they have to go to school the next day. Stiles and Scott hopped in the Jeep and drove home. Stiles looked at Scott and asked the boy:

"What are you planning about capturing Jackson?"  
"We can ask Deaton. He know best about mythology things"  
"We need information about the next time he attack, for all we know now was that he was roaming around killing innocent people."  
"Also tomorrow is the full moon, he might kill someone tomorrow" Scott said, worries was shown on his eyes.

Stiles dropped Scott at his house. Promised to pick him up tomorrow because Scott had left his bike at school. He got home late, didn't see his dad anywhere, he knew with all this murdered cases, there was no way his dad could be home this time. He kicked his shoe away and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found a half-eaten pizza, did his dad bought this? That it no more burger day, hello salad and veggie week. Though that what he though, his hand still reach out and grabbed a few slice for himself. When he turned around he saw Erie stood at the kitchen door:

"Relax, I bought the pizza"  
"Wait, you bought the pizza? Not my dad?, Beside why did you leave it in the fridge, what if he get home and eat it?"  
"Calm down, I knew he's not gonna be home tonight and hey, isn't you also eating" Erie smirked as she saw the pink colour crept its own way toward the boy cheek.

They ate dinner, mostly just was just Stiles eating while Erie watched the tv. Stiles look at the blue hair girl whose eyes were still glued to the screen. Stiles swallowed the food before he started speaking:

"Tomorrow is the full moon"  
"I know, Stiles"  
"I have to go help Scott, to catch the kanima"  
"I know, I'll just stay at home beside all werewolves are gonna be where ever the Kanima is anyway. I'll be fine Stiles"  
"I could ask Deaton for some mountain ash to you know, to be save" Stiles smiled.  
"What if I'm hungry?" Erie asked.  
"You..can" Stiles scratched his head for an answer but nothing came out.

He saw Erie laughed at him assured him she would be fine. Stiles sighed, he wanted to believe Erie but he couldn't. It wasn't like before, Erie didn't have him to protect the girl this time and to make everything worse, they were staying in a town that were full of werewolves. He stroked the blue strings on her head, slightly shook his head in disagreed. Erie sighed in defeat she looked at him:

"Your dad is coming home tomorrow night, you can put mountain ash around the whole house okay?" Stiles reluctantly nodded.  
"Then stopped with that face smiled up, because I want to watch the amazing Spider Man and your face is distracting me" Erie snorted  
"Whoops, Sorry." Stiles laughed, he sat down next to Erie as they turned on the TV.

Stiles hoped, everything would be just fine. The last thing he needed was some else happened to his loved one. He looked at the TV, remembered how Lydia reacted yesterday in class how she wrote "somebody helped me" backward on the board, she had been like that ever since she was bitten by Derek's uncle, Peter. Even if he had never met the guy, some thing tell him that the guy was creepy, scary, and definitely the number 1 on Stiles avoid-at-all-cost list.


End file.
